Rutger Hauer
The Late Rutger Hauer portrayed William Earle in Batman Begins. Significant roles *Floris in Floris (1969) *Floris in Floris von Rosemund (1975) *De Valvert in Cyrano de Bergerac (1975) *Duclari in Max Havelaar (1976) *Dunois in Heilige Jeanne (1978) *Rinus de Gier in Grijpstra & De Gier (1979) *Jon van der Velde in Duel in de diepte (1979) *Wulfgar in Nighthawks (1981) *Etienne de Balsan in Chanel Solitaire (1981) *Albert Speer in Inside the Third Reich (1982) *Roy Batty in Blade Runner (1982) *Claude Maillot Van Horn in Eureka (1983) *John Tranner in Osterman Weekend (1983) *Jim Malden in A Breed Apart (1984) *Capt. Etienne Navarre in Ladyhawke (1985) *Martin in Flesh + Blood (1985) *John Ryder in The Hitcher (1986) *Alexander "Sasha" Pechersky in Escape from Sobibor (1987) *The Brain in Bloodhouse of Broadway (1989) *Nick Parker in Blind Fury (1989) *Frank Warren in Wedlock (1991) *Ben Jordan in Past Midnight (1991) *Harley Stone in Split Second (1992) *Lothos in Buffy the Vampire-Slayer (1992) *Jake Shell in Blind Side (1993) *Morgan Novell in Voyage (1993) *Thomas Burns in Surviving the Game (1994) *Fred Noonan in Amelia Earheart: The Final Flight (1994) *Xavier March in Fatherland (1994) *Dr. Lem in Blood of the Innocent (1995) *A.T. in Crossworlds (1996) *Leo in Blast (1997) *John Thornton in The Call of the Wild: Dog of the Yukon (1997) *John Anderson Wade in Deathline (1997) *Capt. John "Doc" Holiday in Tactical Assault (1999) *Huntsman in The 10th Kingdom (2000) *Harry in The Room (2001) *Copilot MacIntosh in Turbolence 3 (2001) *Ezekial in Flying Virus (2001) *President Nelson in Scorcher (2002) *Cardinale Marcinkus in I banchieri di Dio (2002) *Grekkor in Warrior Angel (2002) *Morgan Edge in Smallville (2003) *Gallo in In the Shadow of the Cobra (2004) *Van Beuningen in Tempesta (2004) *Kurt Barlow in Salem's Lot (2004) *Cardinal Roark in Sin City (2005) *William Earle in Batman Begins (2005) *Dracula III in Dracula III: Legacy (2005) *Gen. Frank Lewis in The Hunt for Eagle One (2006) *Cyrnan in Minotaur (2006) *Gen. Frank Lewis in The Hunt for Eagle One: Crash Point (2006) *Maxwell McAllister in Moving McAllister (2007) *Peter Rossen in Starting Over (2007) *Victor Spoon in Spoon (2008) *Dr. Richard Nagel in Magic Flute Diaries (2008) *Old Frank in Bride Flight (2008) *Federico Barbarossa in Barbarossa (2009) *Diego in Tonight at Noon (2009) *Insley in Happiness Runs (2010) *Jean-Luc in Life's a Beach (2010) *Peter Bruegel in The Mill and the Cross (2011) *Hobo in Hobo with a Shotgun (2011) *Istvan Kovak in The Rite (2011) *Abraham Jonker in Black Butterflies (2011) *Antonio in Portable Life (2011) Quotes *"I was about to do a small independent film with a bunch of crazy Internet people who had written a story. It was about a virus that gets into a building and starts to work on people's brains. Very interesting, intriguing story; very nice people. Then I got a call that the money is gone. There wasn't a lot anyway. Then I got a call from my agent, and he said they're shooting a ''Batman in London and Christopher Nolan is directing. So I read the script Friday, called them Saturday and on Sunday, I sat down with Christopher Nolan at breakfast. It was just an hour, and he said, 'OK, this is nice, let's start work on Monday.' He could only do that because they gave him the power, and I love him for it. I like people who work like that, and I like also people like me who take it.''" Category:Batman Begins cast